


Mirror

by Pieri_Ale



Series: Semidioses y Vengadores [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony, Kid Percy, Tony Feels, evil Hera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen ocasiones en las que podemos vernos reflejados en los ojos de alguien más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

Es la medianoche del 30 de junio…en realidad hace un segundo que ya es 1ero de julio. Pero esos son meros detalles por los que Anthony Stark no se preocupa.

El multimillonario acaba de despertar después de sufrir una pesadilla, aunque pesadilla no es la mejor forma de llamarla…más bien se trata de un mal recuerdo.

Siente como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si él volviera a ser ese pequeño y flaco niño de cuatro años en busca de la aceptación de su padre. Tratando inútilmente de hacerlo orgulloso. Buscando desesperadamente una muestra de afecto.

Él podía recordar como si hubiera sido ayer las palabras que su padre siempre decía.

_Inútil desperdicio de espacio_

_Los Stark no lloran, estamos hechos de hierro_

_Eres una deshonra de hijo_

_Nunca serás tan bueno como Steve_

_Deberías ser más como el Capitán América_

Claro, eso era en los días buenos, aquellos en los que su padre no había tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol. De lo contrario… bueno, hay una razón por la que a Tony no le gustan los hospitales. Siendo un niño despertó varías veces en un cuarto blanco del hospital y ninguno de los doctores o enfermeras que lo atendían hicieron algo. A ninguno parecía importarle que un niño pequeño aparezca con un brazo o pierna rota por haber caído de las escaleras… otra vez.

Tony sabía el por qué de eso. Su padre pagaba grandes sumas en esos hospitales, les brindaba modernos equipos y mejoraba sus infraestructuras. Todo a cambio de un silencio. Qué importaba que un pobre niño termine siempre en cuidados intensivos y al borde de la muerte cuando pueden salvar a muchas otras personas que si valen la pena.

Siendo un niño, Tony aprendió que era mejor cuando se mantenía callado, cuando reprimía las lágrimas y las suplicas. El dolor no disminuía, nunca disminuía, pero podía recortar el tiempo.

Conforme fue creciendo empezó a notar un patrón. Su padre solía ponerse más vicioso durante los aniversarios de la guerra (inicio o término), durante la fecha en que se realizo el proyecto renacimiento y durante el 4 de julio. Siempre era peor el 4 de julio.

Tony sabía la razón. A pesar de lo que su padre pudiera pensar, Tony era un genio. Todas esas fechas eran importantes para Steve Rogers, Capitán América. Y el 4 de julio era el cumpleaños de Steve.

Tony no odiaba al Capitán. Él era su héroe de infancia y no podía dejar de pensar que seguramente se avergonzaría de cómo su amigo trataba a su propio hijo… a menos claro que el Capitán también pensara que Tony no vale la pena, en ese caso Tony estaría perdido.

Pero nada de eso importa ahora. Tony ya no tiene cuatro, seis, diez, doce, quince o diecisiete años. Su padre ya no está para seguir juzgándolo. Hace tiempo que dejo de tener pesadillas con él.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se acercaba el cuatro de julio, Tony no podía evitar que su padre regrese a seguir gritándole, a seguir golpeándolo. A recordarle lo poco que vale.

Tony sabe que su vida es una mierda. Que no vale la pena perder el tiempo con él.

Se la pasa de borrachera en borrachera, saltando de cama en cama. Creando más y más armas. Haciendo exactamente todo aquello que la prensa espera de él. Ignorando los ceños fruncidos de Rodney, los suspiros exasperados de Pepper, la mirada condescendiente de Obie.

Y es que ninguno entiende exactamente por lo que paso. No entienden que lo único que quiere es la aprobación de un hombre muerto.

No lo entienden, no lo comprenden. Pero Tony es feliz por eso. Él ya está lo suficientemente roto. No le gustaría que alguno de ellos terminara como él.

Pero ya es primero de julio y Tony sabe que no podrá volver a dormir. No hasta que sea el quinto día del mes por lo menos.

Soltando un suspiro lamentable, Tony se levanta y se viste. Un paseo con el aire de medianoche puede ser justo lo que necesita.

Camina sin rumbo durante un largo rato. Perdido en sus pensamientos, sin notar la dirección que toma o el trecho que camina. Pero una fuerte corriente de aire lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Ok, un paseo a medianoche no es lo que necesita. Ha salido con tanta rapidez de su torre que se ha olvidado de ponerse una chaqueta. El frío le congela hasta los huesos.

Y para colmo de males, ha estado tan distraído que termino perdiéndose por los barrios bajos de New York.

Tal vez debería sacar su teléfono y llamar a Happy para que lo recoja.

_-¡No pienso seguir aguantándote durante más tiempo, maldito mocoso!_

El grito lo ha distraído. Había tenido un tono gutural y bestial, como si se tratara de una especie de monstruo. Pero Tony logro distinguir ese arrastre en las palabras característico del alcohol. Sea quien sea que estaba gritando, estaba con varias copas encima…muchas copas encima.

Usualmente Tony no le haría caso. No era su problema, no podía meterse en asuntos ajenos. Además probablemente se trate de un adolescente drogadicto peleando con su alcohólico padre, en esa parte de la ciudad era natural encontrar ese tipo de casos.

Pero no se trataba de un adolescente. Al menos el chillido infantil no podía pertenecer a un niño mayor de seis años.

Tony no sabe cuál fue el desencadenante.

No sabe si fue el chillido del niño o que en su rango de visión apareciera una enorme y fea morsa arrastrando y pateando a lo que parecía ser una pequeña bola humana.

A Tony en realidad no le importa. Él simplemente corre y lanza su mejor golpe en la cara de la morsa. La enorme cosa se tambalea soltando a la pequeña figura, cae al piso con un golpe sordo. Tony no piensa mucho, sujeta al niño en sus brazos y hecha a correr mientras la morsa intenta levantarse gritando insultos en todo lo alto de sus pulmones.

Tony sigue corriendo sin detenerse. Llega a una avenida y toma el primer taxi que pasa. Le da una dirección, la Torre Stark. El taxista lo mira extrañado, parece levemente preocupado por la pequeña figura a la que el multimillonario se aferra, pero cuando Tony lanza más billetes de los necesarios todo interés o preocupación desaparecen del hombre.

Tony no puede evitar sonreír ácidamente, el mundo siempre sería así.

Una vez llegaron a la Torre, Tony sube directamente a su ático. Entra en su habitación y se dirige a su gran baño. Ahí empieza a llenar la bañera mientras saca un botiquín de emergencia. Todo eso sin soltar al niño de sus brazos.

Con cuidado deposita su pequeña carga sobre la taza del wáter. Puede ver un gran moretón en uno de los pómulos del niño. Su ojo derecho esta tan hinchado que apenas puede visualizar su verde pupila. Su cuello tiene marca de manos. Sus brazos muestran contusiones y su tobillo izquierdo parece estar algo hinchado.

Tony sabe que debajo de la ropa deben haber muchas más contusiones.

_-¡Hey!-_  saluda Tony sonriendo con suavidad  _-¿Quieres algo para el dolor?_

El niño miro a Tony un tanto inseguro, parecía querer decir que si pero termino negando con su cabecita.

_-Entonces vamos a darle un baño y después te pondré un par de cremas para tu no dolor-_  informa Tony mientras cierra la llave de la bañera

Con cuidado, le va sacando las pequeñas zapatillas y los calcetines. Hace lo mismo con la pequeña camiseta, los pantalones y la ropa interior. Suavemente lo carga y lo va colocando en la tina. Al principio el niño se asusta un poco pero rápidamente se relaja con el contacto del agua.

Tony tiene cuidado mientras lo va lavando. Se asegura de que no caía shampoo en los ojos y en no frotar con fuerza en las heridas. Sin embargo él no esperaba ver como el agua iba curando las heridas, como se llevaba las contusiones más pequeñas, como iba suavizando las hinchazones.

Tony está sorprendido, estupefacto. Nunca en toda su vida se ha sentido más desconcertado que ahora.

_-Gabe dice que soy un fenómeno-_  Tony sale de sus pensamientos ante la pequeña vocecita que habla  _-él dice que por eso merezco todas las palizas_

_-Nadie merece las palizas-_  murmura Tony mirando los grandes y verdes ojos del niño  _-¿cómo te llamas?_   _Yo soy Anthony, pero me gusta que me digan Tony_

_-Perseo…pero mamá me dice Percy-_  contesta el niño sonriendo levemente

_-¿Perseo?_   _¿Cómo el héroe griego?-_  pregunta Tony ganándose un hiperactivo asentimiento de parte del niño  _-es un buen nombre_

_-No me gusta, es muy…raro-_  masculla el niño arrugando graciosamente su nariz.

_-Puedo entenderte, a mí tampoco me gusta Anthony-_  le dice sonriendo cómplice.

Con cuidado, sujeta una gran toalla y la envuelve en el pequeño cuerpo. Lo lleva hasta su habitación y lo seca cuidadosamente. Tony no puede evitar hacer una mueca al darse cuenta de que no tiene ropa para Percy. Muy a su pesar le entrega nuevamente su ropa interior para que se la ponga. Mientras el niño hace eso, él rebusca en su armario hasta encontrar uno de sus viejos polos del MIT. Sin dudarlo se la pone al niño y lo hace echarse en medio de la gran cama, debajo de las acolchadas frazadas.

Percy era tan pequeño que fácilmente podría perderse entre tanta tela.

_-Sera mejor que duermas-_  susurra Tony  _-mañana veremos qué hacer_

_-Tengo que volver a casa-_  musita el niño reprimiendo un bostezo mientras se acurruca en medio de la gran cama  _-si mamá regresa y no me encuentra estaría muy triste_

_-¿Dónde está tu mamá?-_  pregunta Tony con cuidado.

Su propia madre nunca se había preocupado por él. No había intervenido cuando su padre descargaba su frustración. Ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada.

_-Está en Los Ángeles, su jefe le pidió que ayudara durante la primera semana de la nueva tienda-_  contesta Percy tranquilamente  _-ella trabaja en una tienda de dulces y...siempre me trae los azules-_  otro leve bostezo le anuncia a Tony que el niño debe irse a dormir, pero antes debe saber un poco más.

_-¿Ella suele irse y dejarte con tu padre?_

_-Gabe no es mi padre, él es el esposo de mi mamá._   _Mi papá está perdido en el mar-_  responde el niño con fiereza  _-es la primera vez que mamá tiene que irse-_  agrega en tono triste

_-Le ha dicho a tu mamá el cómo te trata Gabe_

_-NO-_  chilla Percy abriendo sus ojos en terror  _-¡Si mi mamá se entera Gabe la golpeara, me lo ha dicho, si se lo digo va a matarla!-_  exclama totalmente aterrado

_-¡Hey tranquilo!-_  lo calma Tony envolviéndolo en sus brazos  _-no va a hacerle nada a tu mamá._   _Te lo prometo._   _Voy a ayudarlos_

_-¿Por qué?_   _¿Usted no nos conoce?-_  pregunta el niño desconfiado. Tony no puede evitar preguntarse el por qué tardo tanto tiempo en mostrar desconfianza.

_-Hace tiempo yo conocí a un niño._   _Era un niño muy listo pero sus padres no lo querían._   _Al igual que Gabe, solían golpearlo hasta mandarlo al hospital._

_-¿Qué le paso?_

_-Murió deseando que llegara alguien a salvarlo-_  murmuro Tony mirando por su ventana  _-no voy a permitir que eso te pase a ti._   _Estoy seguro que ese niño debe desear salvarte_

Esa fue la primera noche que Percy paso en la Torre Stark. La primera noche en la que Tony no tenía pesadillas a pesar de la fecha.

La semana paso lentamente. Tony se escapaba de sus juntas para pasar tiempo con Percy, fueron al cine, a comer, al zoo, al acuario. El multimillonario no dudaba en gastar todo lo que podía en el pequeño niño de grandes ojos verdes que lo veían con inocencia, como si no notara lo roto que Tony estaba.

Durante la semana también hizo lo posible por comunicarse con la madre del niño. Una tal Sally Jackson, pero cada vez que lo intentaba había algo obstruyendo su progreso.

Pero Tony no se preocupaba. Al final de la semana pensaba acampar (solo si era necesario) fuera del departamento de Percy, de esa forma podría comunicarse con Sally y sacarla de ese lugar. Por algo aun mantenía la fundación de Maria Stark, su propósito no era generar grandes fiestas para recaudar fondos, sino asegurar la protección de mujeres y niños.

Esos escasos cinco días fueron suficientes para que Tony caiga en el amor con ese pequeño niño que lo seguía cual patito.

Se acostumbro a levantarse temprano para preparan un típico desayuno que incluía huevos, tocino y tostadas. Además de un vaso de jugo de leche y otro de fruta (porque JARVIS no dejaba de recordarle que la fruta era esencial para los niños pequeños). Pasarían la mañana viendo dibujos o haciendo experimentos inofensivos que solo causarían una gran explosión.

Por la tarde, llevaría al niño a comer algo exótico (Nada picante, JARVIS le aseguro que no debe darle nada picante o podría perjudicarlo). Luego irían al cine, al parque, a los juegos oa dónde el viento los llevara.

Para la noche, Tony se encargaría de darle un baño con muchas burbujas, comerían galletas y tomarían leche. Finalmente, Tony le leería sus viejos comic del Capitán América en lugar de un cuento para dormir.

Por primera vez en años, Tony pensó que su vida podía tener algo de sentido. Posiblemente no estaba tan roto como pensaba si un pequeño niño podía hacerle sonreír con el simple hecho de imitar sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Pero el universo parece no querer que ni Tony ni el pequeño Percy puedan tener un momento de felicidad.

Es el último día del plazo. Sally debería estar llegando a su casa al día siguiente. Tony teme que la mujer se niegue a aceptar su ayuda y no le permita ver a Percy, pero Tony estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de asegurar la protección de ese pequeño niño que le había robado el corazón.

Es la medianoche del cuatro de julio, en realidad hace un segundo se volvió cinco de julio.

Una figura aparece en medio del cuarto principal del ático de la Torre Stark. Es una mujer que trae puesto una toga griega blanca, sus cabellos portan una corona dorada que combina con su cetro del mismo color.

La mujer se para frente a las dos figuras dormidas, los mira durante un rato antes de sonreír con malicia.

_-¡Oh, mi pequeño peón!-_  susurra  _-pensaste que lograrías escapar-_  suavemente mueve su mano en dirección a las dos figuras dormidas  _-es hora de volver a tu realidad querido Percy._   _Una vez cumplas con el propósito que te tengo trazado podrás hacer lo que quieras-_  la pequeña figura del niño poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse, Tony seguía dormido pero eso no evito que inconscientemente quisiera aferrarse al niño  _-hasta ese momento, me perteneces._

El niño y la mujer desaparecen de la habitación. Tony se despierta de golpe. Su corazón martillea con fuerza, sus manos no dejan de tocar todo su alrededor en busca de algo que no sabe lo que es. Poco a poco la lucidez la volviendo a él. Está en su cuarto, es el quinto día de julio, la última pesadilla acaba de terminar.

Generalmente, Tony siente paz cuando sabe que las pesadillas anuales han acabado. Pero hoy, por alguna razón lo que siente es un frío absoluto dentro de sí, una soledad que lo ahoga.

Tony siempre ha sabido que estaba roto, pero, desde esa fecha ha sentido como si le faltara algo.

Años después, estando atrapado en una fría cueva en Afganistán y conectado a una batería de coche, tendría una relevante conversación con otro científico secuestrado.

_-¿Hay alguien esperándote afuera?-_  le pregunta Yinsen

¿Había alguien? Seguramente Rodney, Pepper y Obie serian los únicos preocupados, los únicos con la esperanza de que siguiera con vida…claro, si es que no pensaban que ya estaba muerto.

Aunque posiblemente sería lo mejor morir ahí. Ellos no tendrían que seguir aguantándolo y él no tendría que despertar cada día con el miedo de que vean lo roto e irreparable que estaba, eso seguramente los alejaría rápidamente.

_-No, no hay nadie-_  responde Tony sin querer mirar la cara de compasión de Yinsen

_-Así que-_  continuo Yinsen sin un solo rastro de compasión en él  _-eres un hombre que lo tiene todo ya la vez no tiene nada_

_-Eso no importa-_  responde Tony secamente, sin saber que más decir  _-Apenas me queda una semana de vida conectado a esta batería._

_-Bueno, eso significa que es una semana importante para ti-_  respondió Yinsen  _-después de todo, una semana puede ser todo lo que necesitas_

Es entonces que Tony recuerda la una verde y brillante mirada con admiración puramente dedicada a él. Recuerda una mata de cabellos negros y revueltos que le hacen cosquillas en el mentón y cuello cuando la pequeña cabeza se esconde o acomoda para conseguir una pequeña siesta. Recuerda el eco de una risa feliz que se esparce en el tiempo.

Recuerda sentirse completo. Sentir que aun tenía un propósito en ese podrido mundo. Recuerda haberse sentido bien al saber que estaba protegiendo una pequeña y preciosa carga que seguramente se convertiría en su propio héroe algún día.

Tony no está seguro de dónde salieron todos esos recuerdos. Él no está seguro del porque tiene un desesperado deseo de salir en busca de ese pequeño niño. No entiende ni comprende ese instinto protector que parece haberse adueñado de su cuerpo.

Él solo sabe que tiene que hacer algo. Que debe salir de ahí.

_-¡Vamos a trabajar!-_  exclama Tony con los ánimos renovados.

Él no está seguro de lo que depara el futuro. Pero si alguna vez logra encontrar al dueño de esos verdes ojos, se asegurara de no volver a dejarlo ir. Porque Tony lo sabe con solo ver esos recuerdos. Lo sabe viendo esos verdes ojos en su memoria, es como verse a sí mismo siendo un niño.

Tony solo puede esperar que ese pobre niño haya tenido una mejor vida. Era doloroso verse reflejado en esos ojos, era como verse en un espejo.


End file.
